


You know what it was, father

by XYDO



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bad Parent William Afton | Dave Miller, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Creep William Afton | Dave Miller, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Michael Afton Needs a Hug, Michael Afton-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDO/pseuds/XYDO
Summary: After losing all the brightest of the Afton family Michael and William meet each other only three times. Michael has the reasons to not feel comfortable around his father who never loved him (unlike the damned animatronics he is obsessed with) but the man is who he is coming to after his own death.
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	You know what it was, father

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't come up with any line for Michael before he was turned in what we know as possesed dead body simply because I have no idea what kind of a human he could be as a young man and not a teenager.
> 
> Thank you for your time and I hope you would enjoy it.

Michael closed his eyes tightly at the shining sun of a summer day he found out about the appearance of his father in the town. The man never stepped in their old house where Michael now was living all alone and instead chose the damned place where Elizabeth died to stay in. 

The oldest Afton disappeared not long after the funeral of Michael's mother. He hadn't even left a short note for his only alive son before doing so. The young man searched for the father but all the information he managed to get was that not only William Afton left the town that day but also his terrific animatronics were missing from their previous stay at the Freddy’s.

Michael knew that he was the last loved if not the most ignored child of his father but it hurted him anyway that the man chose to take his creations and not the last part of their falling off family with him. After the deaths of his sister, and then brother and finally his mother the only one who could understand Michael's pain was his father but now it was obvious that the old man had not a tiny place in his heart for him. 

All the same, Michael was looking for any kind of cue of his father's whereabouts. Eventually he overheard a talk about the redeeming of the pizzeria his father owned with another man who he didn't know much about. The reason why the cashiers of the shop he was working in as a security guard talked about it at all was that the one who obtained the place was not going to restore the pizzeria. Instead, they were going to live in it. Michael didn't need any more prompt to realize it must be his father to do so. Only that obsessed with the place man would like to live in the building of that poor name.

Now it was his day off and the best thing to do with it Michael could come up with was to waste it on a try to talk to the man who had had abandoned him. The young brunette in his usual clothes was standing before the fine wooden doors ready to get anything but a warm welcome from his father. 

\----

The second time they met was not long after the manque reunion. That time Michael got to get inside of the renewed not-a-pizzeria-anymore. His father was cold to his only left son and overall looked somewhat tired as if something was sucking the life out of him (could he be suffering from a guilt? Michael would probably appreciate it if he had a chance to know if his father felt any bad at ignoring him all the time that had left) but he let Michael in anyway. Michael even noticed his father's eyes were lit up with something that reminded him of excitement but he let it slip as he saw what was standing on the stage in the end of what was the pizzeria's main hall before. A tall and wide robot, all shining with bright colors of it's image of a girl with two pigtails. The same one looking much like his little sister when she was alive. He really angered his father when he burst out with horror and distinct aversion towards the thing. They had a fight over the moral side of letting it exist and not destroying it to pieces. It was very hard for Michael to not hit the stubborn bastard offending the memory of Elizabeth without giving it much a thought when the older and probably deranged man all of a sudden told him dead in the eye, "If you ever try to harm my daughter, I will kill you."

After that Michael burst out of the place to not turn back once before he was in a mile away.

\----

The last time Michael saw his father was when his own eyes were finally looking much like cold metal. Apathetically he thought the policeman that saw him walking down the road also noticed his eyes were glowing in the night. 

It was just the end of the day he died scooped and then filled with part of the animatronics he realized he always hated so much. Now he was one of them and all that seemed like a cruel joke to him. Although Michael didn't find any will in himself to laugh. His whole body or what was left of it felt numb. His legs were moving rather automatically as he felt metal parts where his lungs were before. He felt so utterly cold inside as he breathed out but didn't catch any sight of exhalation in the air. 

Strange, he thought, but the cut on his chest didn't hurt a bit. He knew it was there but couldn't force himself to pull off the jacket and undo the only button still hiding his damaged body. He didn't want to see it to once again recall the memory of scooping machine sinking inyo his flesh. 

Now Michael was standing before the fine wooden doors of what was Freddy’s before. After a few taps one of them was eventually half-opened and a man was standing before him. His face was looking thin and hollow-chicked.

"What do you want?" after a moment of recognition the oldest Afton and also the only Afton alive after the happenings of the previous night.

"I need your help," the words came out.

"What?" the man furrowed his dark brows much like his own and rubbed his face in a tired movement. The circles under the eyes were now ever darker than Michael remembered from the last time he saw his father. Although this time, it didn't tug at Michael. "Tell me what you want or go the bloody hell away."

"I know you are the only one who can fix it."

The oldest brunette took the hand off his nose finally facing him. For a moment they were standing in the silence before William observed the posture of his son and met the silver eyes instead of familiar brown ones. "What happened to you?" 

"You know what it was, father," the dead answered in the hollow voice. 

He was not moving until his father gripped his hand and dragged him in to look more closely at what he became. While William was sewing the long cut disfigured permanently the skin worn over the endosceleton, one tear rolled down his pale face over the loss of his last child.


End file.
